Destined
by Ironmanlover1
Summary: What if it was possible for Dracula to have a child, but the child was half human, half vampire? While Dracula or Alexander Greyson knows of his child or daughter, the daughter doesn't have a clue. When the two finally have the chance to meet...keeping secrets is harder then believed. (Set 2 years after season 1)
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of NBC's "Dracula" characters, just my OC.**

_ My dearest Mayeura,  
I'm so sorry I couldn't be with you, but it's an evil necessity due to what I am...what I had hoped you'd never become, but I know now, that's inevitable. I had more than hoped you'd be able to live without fear of the Order, but from watching you from a distance, unfortunately that isn't true either.  
I'm so sorry. I hope one day you'll forgive. Along with being able to read this.  
Love your father,  
_**_Dracula _**_  
Dracula_

Lady Jane stared at the note in disbelief and quickly put it in the top right draw of her desk and locked it. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe she was housing, the one creature she feared more than anything's, daughter.

Lady Jane walked out of her study and went directly across the hall to the girl's room. She hesitated before opening the mahogany door. Lady Jane bent down, grabbed the dagger out of her boot, unsheathed it, stood back up, and opened the door.

Once inside the girl's room, Lady Jane was ever so careful as to where she stepped. She stopped in front of the fire-place, looked over to the left by the big square window, where a little girl lay fast asleep in a bed. She picked up the can of water by her feet and poured it over the fire. The little girl in the bed snored as Lady Jane walked over to her. As she lifted the dagger up over the little girl's heart, the little girl woke, and noticed the dagger in Lady Jane's hand. The little girl had never looked so scared. At that one moment of weakness for Lady Jane, she put the dagger down and said, "If you wish to continue to live in my house, with me, or for better words, be my daughter, you must do exactly what I ask, when I ask. As well as train to become a vampire hunter, and yes my dear, they exist. These are my only requests. Follow these and I will...treat you as if you are my own daughter. Do you accept?"

The little girl cowered on the bed, as Lady Jane was becoming impatient. The little girl whispered, "I accept."

Lady Jane said, "Now sleep, my child. For in the morning, your life will change, but it all depends on you, whether the change is good or not."

With that, Lady Jane walked out and the little girl yelled, "My name is Mayeura."

Lady Jane walked back in very quickly and replied, "I know. I also know your father. We'll continue this conversation tomorrow. Now, sleep."

Lady Jane turned around and walked out. Mayeura fell back asleep, but didn't notice the shadow that had disappeared, which was coming from outside the window.


	2. Chapter 1: 2 years ago (during season 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of NBC's "Dracula" characters, just my OC.

Mayeura groaned as she fell to the floor of the musty basement, of Lady Jane's house. Lady Jane yelled, "GET UP! Rule number, nine, don't hesitate and if you do..."

"You'll be dead or a vampire in seconds. Yes I know, you made me memorize them while I was in America, "Mayeura replied in her American accent, which is the only one she can use because the Order had ordered it, as she stood up.

"I know, but I've heard that you're very forgetful, M."

M turned to her and sarcastically said, "Me forgetful? Who would dare speak such a thing?"

"M...," Lady Jane said sternly.

"Sorry Jane."

"Apology accepted. Now come. I have important news to share with you."

Lady Jane left the room and went up a staircase. At the top of the staircase, was a grand brown and red door. On the other side of the door, was Lady Jane's study. Before closing the door, she waited for M to come up. As usual, M took almost 10 minutes to come up the stairs because M was responsible for cleaning up. Sometimes though, it bugged Lady Jane that M took so long, but she knew the girl all too well and just let it happen.

After about 8 minutes, M appeared and Lady Jane closed and locked the door. Lady Jane said, "Sit my dear."

M sits but is slightly hesitant about it because she has never been allowed to even stay in Lady Jane's study longer for 2 minutes. As she sits, the butler brings in a china tea pot filled with tea, along with china tea cups and Lady Jane sits opposite her. Once tea is made and poured the butler leaves. Lady Jane says, "As of tonight, you'll hopefully be a vampire hunter."

M sips from her tea before answer. M said, "Really? But I thought..."

"Mr. Browning and the rest of the Order believes you to be ready, as do I, my dear."

"But...you sure?"

Lady Jane picked up her tea cup and took a sip. "I would not have told the council otherwise."

"Understood Jane."

"Now, go rest for tonight."

M finished her tea as quickly as she could and then left. As soon as M left, Mr. Browning walked in and Lady Jane stood up. Mr. Browning said, "Sit, please."

Both Lady Jane and Mr. Browning sat down opposite each other. Lady Jane spoke first, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Mr. Browning said, "It's about Miss M."

"Yes, she is fully prepared and we'll have the ultimate..."

"No, it's not about tonight, I know she will do it, she has to...it's about her parentage."

Lady Jane looked worried. "She has no idea who she really or what she is for that matter."

Mr. Browning sternly said, "You can say that, but I'm sure the girl suspects she is different. It is imperative she does NOT ever find out."

"She's 12. If she doesn't know by now, she never will."

Little did Lady Jane and Mr. Browning know, on the other side of the partially opened door, M was standing there listening.

* * *

At around 9:39 pm, Lady Jane walked into M's room and found the girl awake. Lady Jane then walked M into her musty old basement and the council was in a semi-circle around what looked like a person. The room was dark and the only light came from a couple of candles. M walked up to the person and quickly noticed it was a dehydrated vampire. Lady Jane handed her a sword that had been dipped in holy water. As M lifted it, the vampire spoke, "Mayeura, I'm a friend of your fathers."

M had a look of terror on her face and just as Lady Jane was about to stake the vampire (which there was enough light now to see the vampire was male), M said, "No, not yet. Please allow me 5 minutes with the creature."

Lady Jane nodded and every one left or so she thought, as Lady Jane and Mr. Browning were listening in, out of sight, leaving M somewhat alone with vampire. M put the sword in both her hands and pointed it at the vampire's throat. M said, "You have 5 minutes before I cut your head off and burn it."

The male vampire said, "You wouldn't kill your kind, would you?"

"What do you mean? Also, if you know my father...who is he?"

"This answer will answer both your questions, your father is Dracula."

M backed up, slowly lowering the sword in the process and tried not to look terrified. She said, "Not possible."

The male vampire stood up struggling but still stood up and said, "Yes it is, but let's not get into that. Let me introduce myself, my name is Josef Cervenka."

M backed up. "There is a door behind you. Go."

Josef opened the door. "Thank you."

The door closed behind him and Lady Jane came running in and the Order quickly followed. Both Lady Jane and Mr. Browning look terrified. Lady Jane walked up to M and told her sorry before knocking her unconscious.

* * *

When M woke up, she was in a place she knew all too well, but it confused her because she was on the side on one ever wanted to be on. She was in a cell in the very basement beneath the house she grew up in. M could tell she had been asleep for at least a week because for some unknown reason there were plates of food for every meal for the last 7 days and she could not move very far, except to sit against the wall. M was so weak that no matter who came to give her food for the next few days, she couldn't reach it and didn't have enough energy to move at all. Also, what M was craving, was definitely NOT what they were bringing her._  
_


	3. Chapter 2: Running makes it all better

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBC's Dracula characters in any way, just my OC.**

2 years later

It's a bright and sunny August day and one of the newest Order members (they do not keep very long anymore) was taking M to her new foster home (she has a slight issues staying in one foster home for long periods of time). M wore a simple pink dress that looked like it belonged to a maid and this was to keep unwanted...people away. Order members keep coming and going because vampires are flooding the city, along with order members not following the rules. Then there's M. M just can't stay in one home for long because she either comes home late from vampire "hunting" or the Order member that is hosting her, mysteriously goes missing and is found dead.

As M and the Order member who was escorting her, arrived at the grand house in which M was to stay, so did the very man who lived in the house. He beckoned the Order member over to him; the Order member walked over to him, and began talking, meanwhile not looking at M or even saying a word to her. Once the Order member left, the man who lived in the grand house looked at M and said, "My name is Jonathan Harker. Please call me Mr. Harker. What do you wish to be called, Miss May...May..."

M looked him in the eye but quickly looked away and slowly said, "Mayeura, but don't call me that. As you can see, it's hard to pronounce. Call me M please, Mr. Harker."

"Swell. Now, let's go inside."

Mr. Harker took a key out from his pocket of his black suit and unlocked the door. On the inside, the house was even grander. Mahogany coloured walls, chocolate coloured wood floor, and big stair case going in a spiral along the wall. Mr. Harker closed the door and motioned for M to follow him as he carefully, yet quickly went up the stairs. He lead her up the stairs, took a right at the top to a long hallway, walked about 10 steps forward, then opened the first door on the left. In the room was a bed under an oval window, a desk to the right as you walk in, a wardrobe just outside the bathroom door, but a little to the left, and an on-suite bathroom. Mr. Harker turned around and left the room. M turned around, closed the door, walked across the room to the bed, laid down on the bed without removing the covers, and fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning, M was woken up before 8 A.M. by Mr. Harker. M was not happy at all; as she did not get the amount of sleep her body needs to function. Also, if M doesn't get enough sleep, people get hurt and randomly go missing. So, M just decided to quickly get under the covers, pull them over her, and put the down-feather pillows on top of her head, but Mr. Harker pulled the covers off, along with the pillows, and threw them both across the room. Mr. Harker said, "M, you will get up. The Order has a job for you."

M sat up and angrily said, "Don't care."

Mr. Harker looked shocked. "You'd disobey the Order?"

M rolled her eyes. She replied with sass, "Unlike you, I'm not part of the Order. I just do what they say most of the time because they gave me a home. If I had choice, most Order members would be..." Mr. Harker gave M a stern look, "Would be wishing I worked for them."

Mr. Harker rolled his eyes. "Fine, just read the letter they sent about the job. It's on your desk. Oh, please be down for breakfast in 15 minutes."

Mr. Harker left and M stood up. M looked around the room for the bathroom door, as she didn't really pay attention to where it was the night before, saw the open door, the letter on the desk, and then she found the bathroom door, along with wardrobe. She walked over to the wardrobe, opened the double doors of the oak wardrobe, and inside where her vampire "hunting" clothes. Her vampire "hunting" outfit includes: short sleeved metal armor top, with a blank tank top underneath, the bottom half of a formal dress she used to wear, but deemed it pointless, with skin tight pants underneath, gold wrist pieces, with open spaces, and her choice of purple sandals or male shoes, which are black, lace up, shoes. Then there is her sword, which is something to not get into.

Once M changed, she went into her bathroom. The bathroom was a fair size. As you first walk in you see the square sink as it's across the room from the door, with a mirror above it, to the left, is the toilet and across the room, was the bathtub. M walked to the sink and turned the cold water on first, then the hot water. As the water was heating up, M turned around, walked out, turned to the left, and went to the wardrobe. She grabbed the washcloth from the left hand side on the bottom of the wardrobe, and went back into the bathroom. As M reached the sink, she put the washcloth underneath tap of running water, to get it wet, and then she took it out, and scrubbed it against her face.

After M was done washing herself, she put her dirty clothes in her wardrobe and went downstairs, but shortly after getting down the stairs, but got lost. M yelled, "Mr. Harker?!"

Mr. Harker comes out of a door just to the left of where M was standing. He said, "Probably should've mentioned, it's easy to get lost, but once you know the way, you never get lost again."

M calmly said, "Well, had I been shown the house, I'd be fine. Also, I wouldn't be too sure about not getting lost again, I tend to not pay attention to where I am or going."

Mr. Harker didn't reply, but rolled his eyes. He opened the door, M walked to the door and into the dining hall, and Mr. Harker closed the door behind himself as he walked in.

* * *

M was frantically running through the night and was looked behind herself to make sure she wasn't being followed. M had been vampire "hunting", but came across one of the few who wanted her dead.

M quickly came to a stop in an "abandoned" alley and hid behind a couple of barrels, just to the left of her. She breathes a sigh of relief as she knelt down, but it didn't last long, as she was suddenly thrown across the alley. M landed on the other side of the alley, her back on the concrete, unable to move. Then I figure comes over her, kneels down on the right side of M, turns her head ever so carefully and slightly to the left, fangs now visible, and the now obvious vampire, bites her neck. M starts screaming and feels like she is burning from the inside out. M is struggling to break freer from the figure, but suddenly stops, not just from the loss of blood, but from the vampire being ripped off of her. M's head was still tilted to the left and all she could see was vampire being ripped apart, along with the vampire's arm right now next her. Before M passed out, another figure kneeled down over her, took a needled out from what looked like thin air, plunged it into her neck, and when the needle was taken out, M could now clearly see that it was the vampire venom. She could also clearly see the man who was now picking her and it wasn't someone the Order approved of. It was none other than Alexander Greyson. Then, M passed out from the amount of blood loss.

Alexander Greyson looks at M in his arms and whispers, in his American accent as he was not sure if there were people listening, "I'm sorry I took so long...and for the needle."

Then from the shadows, Renfield comes out and says, "Sir, we need to leave. I'll dispose of the vampire body," Renfield see's M in Alexander Greyson's arms, but quickly looks to the vampire body, "Is that...that..."

Alexander Greyson looked at the vampire body and said, "Yes, yes it is Renfield. Now, take care of that and when you're done, get Mr. Harker."

Renfield looks startled. "Mr. Harker, sir?"

"Yes, I have...I just need to talk to him. Now, clean up. I'll meet you back the house. I need to hurry back and clean..." Alexander Greyson trails off, but quickly regains his thoughts, "This girl up. Hopefully, she doesn't remember anything."

"And if she does sir?"

"Let's not worry about it right now."

At that, Renfield started to clean the body up and Alexander Greyson leaves to go to his house. Alexander Greyson runs at his vampire speed, so he cannot be seen and to get back to his mansion faster.

* * *

M woke up 2 house later, in a silver satin night gown, in bed pushed against a wooden wall, to the right of the bed she was in was a fire (in a big mahogany fire place), and a man she recognized from earlier that night, Alexander Greyson, sitting in an arm chair. M sat up a little and jerked back, but as she did so, she painfully said, "Ow, ow, ow, ow,"

Alexander sat up a little straighter, put his left hand on her right shoulder, and gently pushed M back down on the bed. In his American said, "Don't move, it will only hurt more."

M looked scared. She frantically said, "What...why..."

"What happened, depends on what you remember. As to why your here, I brought your here after...after I found you wounded."

M hesitated before answering. "I remember being bitten by a vampire, while screaming in pain, someone tearing him to shreds, and you picking me up...I think putting a needle into my neck, before I passed out."

"Vampire?" Alexander Greyson tried, with ease, to look puzzled.

At that moment M realized what she had said. "Did I say vampire? I meant...oh, who I am kidding? You know about vampires. I, I, I can see it on your face."

Alexander Greyson smiled. "Yes I do. Now, what is your name? I mean your full name, not M. I know you go by M thanks to my...employee, Mr. Harker."

Now it was M's turn to look puzzled, but she tried not too and she thought it best not to say anything. Alexander Greyson saw this and asked, "Is your full name...Mayeura, by chance?"

M looked him in the eyes, smirked, and replied, "Yes it is. How do you know?", M started to get excited, "You a friend of my father's? Also, you're the first person I've met in a long time that can pronounce my name, other than me."

Alexander Greyson smiled. "I am your...father's friend. Now rest, you need it."

Alexander Greyson stood up and started to leave, but stopped and tuned around to face M as she said, "Mr. Greyson, if I were you, get rid of Mr. Harker."

He looked slightly puzzled. He replied, "Why?"

"Have you heard of the Order...Draco, I believe it's called?"

Alexander Greyson started to get angry, but held it back as much as he could, as to not let M see. "All too well my dear, all too well. Rest now."

With that, Alexander Greyson turned and left, cussing underneath his breath about how much he hates himself for being late.


	4. Chapter 3: Daylight Savior

Disclaimer: I do not own NBC's Dracula characters in any way, just my OC.

Alexander Greyson walked into his study and made a fire in his fireplace. His study was big with a desk opposite the door, black curtains covering the large square windows, and long sofa...arm chair thing. Alexander Greyson was pacing back and forth as Renfield walked in. Renfield closed and locked the door behind him. Renfield said, "Mr. Harker will be here in the morning, sir."

Alexander Greyson looked over to Renfield and said in his British accent, "Thank you, Renfield.

"Why do you need him? Is it about the girl?"

"Yes, Renfield. It's time she...has a home."

"You mean a permanent home? Am I to assume you're going to try and find a way to adopt her?"

Alexander Greyson looks at him, very confused. "What do you mean, by try to find a way?"

Renfield started to get uneasy. "I did a little digging sir. In order to, as you say, adopt the girl...you...you..."

Alexander Greyson was growing impatient and angrily yelled, "OUT WITH IT RENFIELD!"

Renfield was shaken, but kept poise. Renfield quickly replied, "You need to be in the order or her birth paren...I have an idea sir."

Alexander Greyson walked over to him and patted him on the back. "You never let me down, Renfield. Now, let's discuss Mr. Harker's arrival. I'm positive he won't come alone."

•••

Next morning at around 8:30 A.M. M woke up. M was extremely hazy from the night before, but still decided to get up and walk around. She walked over to the door, opened it, and stepped out into the hall. As the door slammed behind her, another door opened and it sounded like it came from downstairs. M turned left and went down the hall. At the end of the hall was a big, tall, and long open room, with an overlook to the bottom half of the room and a partially opened door on the bottom half. Also on the bottom half of the room, was Alexander Greyson and the one man she didn't want to see, Mr. Harker. Alexander Greyson saw her and said, in an American accent, "Ah, Miss Mayeura. How do you feel this morning? I've just been telling Mr. Harker how I found you."

M just nodded and got incredibly uneasy, but little did M know, Alexander Greyson noticed it. As M walked down the stairs, Mr. Harker was glaring at her and M saw another man outside the door and remembered his name, Van Helsing. How M knew Van Helsing, is an entirely different story.

Once M was at the bottom of the stairs, Mr. Harker came charging her direction, but couldn't get close enough to grab her as Alexander Greyson stepped right in front of M. M backed up 2 stairs and tried to not look scared. Mr. Harker, somewhat pissed off said, "Thank you very much, Mr. Greyson, but I need to take M home."

M tried very hard to hold back from laughing, as did Alexander Greyson. Alexander Greyson nicely replied, "Your welcome, Mr. Harker, but I'm afraid Miss Mayeura will be staying here with me. If you're confused as to what I mean, I'm going to adopt her."

M looked just as surprised as Mr. Harker. Mr. Harker replied, frustrated, "But you...fine. I'll go with Professor Helsing and return later with the paperwork."

Alexander Greyson lifted his right eyebrow as Mr. Harker mentioned Van Helsing; as did M.

Mr. Harker turned around and walked out the door and closed the door behind him. Alexander Greyson turned around to face M, who was trying to not laugh and look scared at the same time, and he said, "If that is ok with you."

M hesitated before answering because she had never had a permanent home, but quickly said, "Yes, thank you...if you don't mind me asking, why?"

Alexander Greyson sat down on the step before the floor, M say down next to him, and he said, "I have a feeling about you M. May I call you that?"

"Yes."

"Excellent."

"This doesn't have anything to do with my father does it?"

Alexander Greyson lifted his right eyebrow ever so slightly. "Yes, it has everything to with that. Now, why don't you go into the kitchen and find something to eat while I talk to Renfield."

"Who?"

"Renfield, sorry, I probably should've mentioned him earlier. His is my friend and..."

Alexander Greyson was cut off as Renfield walked in and said, "Employee. Miss, if you go through to the door behind me, you'll find a breakfast, which I have prepared for you."

"Thank you...Renfield?", M said as she went through the door.

Renfield closed the door as Alexander Greyson stood up. Renfield said, "Are you sure sir?"

Alexander Greyson replied in his British accent, but very quietly, "We'll not discuss this here. Mayeura can hear better than average people. Let's go to my study."

Renfield and Alexander Greyson walk to Alexander Greyson's study and once inside, close the door and the curtains. Alexander Greyson turns to the right just inside his study, as a table is there with alcohol and cups on the left side of the table, and he pours himself some brandy. Renfield said, "I don't believe the girl is ready, sir. That is to know..."

Alexander Greyson turned to face Renfield and in his British accent said, "I'm not going to tell her, just yet. Also her name is Mayeura and if you can't pronounce it, call her M."

"I also don't think it's a good idea to "adopt" her. That will show London, that after 2 years of being "deathly ill", you're ready to go back out in broad daylight."

"That's not my fault. Van Helsing did it and because if him I lost everything; Mina, ability to walk in daylight, and the loyalty of my workers."

At that moment, both Renfield and Alexander Greyson looked at each other in the eye, but both quickly looked away. Renfield said, "I'm sorry sir. The gi...M makes me feel uncomfortable. She is not...excuse me sir, normal."

Alexander Greyson walked over to the chair behind his desk, sat down, brandy in hand, and said, "I know more about Mayeura than you think. Now, if we are finished here, go and check on Mayeura. She may wander the house and if she goes into the basement, follow her. While I prepare to sign forms and pretend Van Helsing and I have only met briefly."

With that Renfield walked out.

•••

Once M had finished the breakfast that Renfield had made for her, M decided to wander the house, but didn't know Renfield was following her.

M had wandered the house for about an hour and found nothing of interest until now. M had found the basement of Alexander Greyson's house. Once M walked into the basement completely, first thing she noticed was the big generator, which wasn't being used anymore, a table like thing, well it is a table but it had bars with open space between them. Right in front of the table like thing, was a big mechanical "arm", with needles at the end of it, above it was a window covered with a big black curtain at about a 120 degree angle, from and above the table. Then to M's left is a table and right behind the table was a silver cabinet and a fireplace. M walked over to the fire place, as she saw a couple pieces or burned paper. M bent down just in front of the fire place and picked up the papers. Written on the paper was something she recognized from when she first met Van Helsing; it was the daylight formula for vampires. M stood up, rushed to the table in front of her, put the pieces of papers down on the desk, and started organizing them; while frantically searching for a pen or pencil. Luckily, there was one And M started working, as she knew the formula from when she actually liked Van Helsing.

Meanwhile, Renfield and Alexander Greyson were watching her, but M wouldn't notice unless she turned around and went up the stairs a little. Renfield whispered ever so quietly, "Sir, she, she...you knew that she knew the formula. That's why you wanted me to follow her."

Alexander Greyson smiled and whispered, "Yes, I did. Van Helsing, Mayeura, the Order, even you, didn't know that I've been keeping an eye in Mayeura. I've been keeping her as safe as I can and interested parties off her scent. You don't think I'd leave her unprotected, do you?"

"Well, in truth sir, I did not think you cared for M...," Alexander Greyson grabbed Renfield by the shirt, "But I can see now, that's not true. Sorry sir, you don't really talk about her. I agree it was a bad assumption on my part."

Alexander Greyson let him go and said, "Yes, yes it was, but understandable. Also, I do not speak of her because all I feel is regret, pain, and anger."

Neither of them spoke the rest of the time M was solving the daylight formula. 


	5. Chapter4: Flashback) Van Helsing

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBC's Dracula characters in any way, just my OC. **

**Hey world of Fan Fiction, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have a lot going on. So, sense I haven't updated in a while, I wrote this short chapter for you all. (Sorry if it moves fast or seems vague. I was just trying to finish it to get it out to you guys). Thank you :-)**

* * *

It was a cold, clear, sunny, October day in London and Van Helsing was on the way to the university of where he worked. M was following close behind, holding a bag with paper spewing over the top. Van Helsing occasionally looked back at M to make sure M was ok and capable of managing the bag; for he knew how heavy the bad could be and that M might purposely drop some papers as she did not like notes, but that did not mean she did not like the work. M had been working with Van Helsing for a little over a month now and both were working on a formula for daylight, but M was helping him without the permission of the order and with good reason. The daylight formula Van Helsing and M were working in was for someone, the Order would feel free to kill M for and not feel the least but guilty.

* * *

Once at the university, Van Helsing and M started to work on the daylight formula. Van Helsing had been trying for year to get the formula correct, but failed until he found M and allowed her to help; with M's help, he'd never been closer to solving the mystery of the daylight formula.

Van Helsing had cleared his small office before allowing M to enter so they could work because he knew exactly who M was and did not whether or not she was a spy for her father, but the Order as well. Only reason he had not killed M the instant he met her, he hoped to use her against her father in order to control her father.

Inside Van Helsing's office, the door was closed, curtains were closed, and his scientific equipment was spread all throughout his office. Van Helsing and M worked way into the night. Neither spoke to one another unless absolutely necessary, but Van Helsing broke the silence. In his heavy Italian accent, but in English, said, "So, M, I'm assuming you lived in America for a while?"

M, sitting at his desk, just a few feet away from where he was standing, put down her pencil, turned to the right, looked at him, and said, "Yes, why do you ask?"

He looked M in the eyes. "I only as because I occasionally notice you speaking in a British accent and with ease may I add. Am I also, then, to assume you were born in England, but primarily raised in America?"

M pushed herself and the chair on which she sat, back a few feet, stood up, bent down forward ever so slightly because she had hidden a knife just underneath her dress and she made sure her hand was on it before she replied. "Yes, why do you ask?"

Van Helsing turns around, walked to the back to his office, turns right a where a cabinet stood, opened the top draw, and pulled out, instead of his hammer like he wanted, but got pictures of M instead; which he had taken in order to ensure himself of she was. "You know who the formula is for, don't you?" he said from the back of his office in front of the cabinet.

While Van Helsing was at the back of his office, M had grabbed her knife and was holding it behind her back. She was standing up straight now. M calmly said, "Maybe. Why does it matter?"

Van Helsing turned around, now facing M. He walked towards her, pictures in hand. "It matters because he is your father. He asked me to lookout for you."

He walked over to M and stopped in front of her and handed M the pictures. M took them and asked, "What is this?"

"Those are picture of you. I took them when I found out who you were. I intended to give them to your father, but..."

M interrupted, "No, please give them to him. It may help out his mind...my mind at rest. Thank you for showing these to me."

M handed Van Helsing the picture, he took them from her dainty hand and put them in his bag on the floor by the door. Then said, "M, do you mind if I take some of your blood?"

M made sure her hand was on firmly on her knife, and then replied, "What for?"

"You are...different are you not?"

Before M replied, she took a moment to think. "My blood is what will allow a person to be in daylight without getting burned right away."

"Exactly."

Van Helsing then prepared to draw some blood from M, while she was not moving her hand off her knife. M did not trust Van Helsing as much as the poor man thought, but her thinking was, if she helps Van Helsing help her father, than she could possibly meet him.


	6. Chapter 5: Secrets?

**Disclaimer: I do not own NBC's Dracula characters in any way, just my OC.  
Hey guys, sorry I meant to update this last Monday night, but I ended up working as a sub was needed. Your welcome and thank you.**

M continued to work for 4 more house and Alexander, along with Renfield, say quietly from afar, still out of M's eyesight. Alexander whispered, "We need to walk over ever so quietly soon."

Renfield turned his gaze to Alexander, looking puzzled, and whispered, "Sir?"

"According to a...source of mine, if she focuses on something for too long, she'll become obsessed till she figures it out. In other words, Mayeura will not be allowed down here unsupervised."

"Understood sir. If I may, that is try to persuade you not to be too hard on her, sir. From reports of dead council members, if you..."

"She goes into a Blood Tempest or as I more known, Dracula, mindset. Yes I know. I have seen it and she becomes worse than I do. Now, let's go."

Both Alexander and Renfield stood up and quietly walked towards M. If it weren't for M being so engrossed in her work, Alexander and Renfield wouldn't have been able to get as close to her as they were able to. Alexander stopped about 10ft from behind her, and Renfield has managed to creep up without making a sound and stopped 10ft away, facing M's front. Once both had stopped, Alexander nodded his up and down and Renfield looked up to meet Alexander's gaze. Then, suddenly, Renfield grabbed the right corner of the paper, which M was writing on and snatched it from her. M look up at Renfield and yelled, "HEY! GIVE IT BACK!"

Alexander calmly from behind her said, "You may have it back in a minute."

At that moment, M turned around with a frightened look on her face and grabbed hold to the edge of the table. Renfield, as kindly as he could said, "What is this M?"

M, still looking at Alexander and still slightly frightened said, "Science?"

Alexander tried to not laugh, as did Renfield. Alexander said, "That much is clear. Now, what is it really? Don't be afraid M, you can trust me; I promise."

When M didn't answer immediately, Renfield thought the best solution was to hand the paper to Alexander. Renfield walked around the table and stood next to Alexander and handed him the paper. Alexander took the paper, bent his head downwards to glance at it and with the quick glance, looked terrified and pleased. After the quick glance, Alexander lifted his head, looked at M, and said; "This looks like..."

M cut him off, "A daylight formula. It's 1 of 2."

Alexander looked extremely intrigued. "What's the difference between the 2?"

"This version, the one of the paper in your hand, has more of my blood, which should theoretically allow for at least 6 hours of daylight verses 4 hours of daylight."

Alexander sounded startled and excited. "Really? Do you mind we were to test it, M?"

M looked worried but sounded enthusiastic. "Yes, but please remember, it's only a theory."

"Yes of course. Now, why don't you and I start in on this daylight formula a Renfield will go and find a vampire so that it may be tested? Is that ok with you M?"

"Of course, but with all due respect, Mr. Greyson, I need to eat and I have grown tiered. I'd rather not...um..."

Alexander and Renfield exchanged glances of concern. Alexander replied with, "Of course. I shall have my staff prepare some lunch for you, and you may rest as needed the rest of the day and night, if you so wish. Anyway, I have Mr. Harker and Professor Van Helsing coming by with the final adoption paper work."

* * *

After lunch, M went upstairs to what used to be the guest room, but now her room and fell asleep. Meanwhile, Alexander was with Mr. Harker and Professor Van Helsing finalizing the adoption and Renfield was looking in every dark alley, corner, crevasse, and abandoned place he could in order to find a vampire. Unfortunately, Renfield was having no luck, but as persistent as he was, he continued to look. As Renfield looked for vampires, Alexander was trying to stay calm whilst talking to Mr. Harker and Professor Van Helsing. Mr. Harker asked, "Why do you wish to take a girl, who has trouble staying in one place?"

Alexander swiftly replied, "I wish to take M in as I do not believe it to be entirely her fault for not being able to stay in one place."

"Well her records show..."

Alexander cut Mr. Harker off, "I know full well what is in her records, even with most of it missing."

Mr. Harker and Professor Van Helsing exchanged worried looks and little did they know Alexander just happened to be paying more attention to them, than the paperwork on his desk. Alexander calmly said, "Mr. Harker, as fascinating as all these questions are, none seem to be about the adoption itself. So, may we proceed with the adoption itself, please? If that is ok with you, of course?"

Mr. Harker replied, "Yes, of course."

As Mr. Harker said that, Professor Van Helsing grabbed his bag from the floor, set it upon his lap, opened the bag, pulled out the adoption papers, and handed them to Alexander. Alexander took them and set them upon his desk and said, "I shall have Renfield drop them off tomorrow morning. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to check on M. I assume you gentlemen can let your self's out?"

Both Mr. Harker and Professor Van Helsing nodded and Alexander said, "Excellent."

With that, Alexander stood up, pushed his chair back, then walked to the door of his study, opened it, and turned right. This left Mr. Harker and Professor Van Helsing alone in Alexander's study. Professor Van Helsing said, "I can't believe the order is allowing this."

Mr. Harker said, "They are allowing I because, well, she really does in fact need a permanent home; she hasn't been the same since Lady Jane died. Lastly, the order wants to lure the beast out and since we know M's secret, this was the best way the order could think of to lite the beast out."

"In other words, the order wants to...terminate..."

"Yes, just remember, if it weren't for you telling us who Alexander Greyson really is, we would not be so desperate to be rid of him."

"What about the girl?"

"Oh, M? The order has said she may live and we are to finally tell her the horrible, unfortunate truth of her father."

"She will not react well; hope the order I prepared for what will come of that. Now, let us go."

Both Mr. Harker and Professor Van Helsing stood up, turned around, and walked out, not noticing Alexander as they walked out; also, Alexander just so happened up hear the whole conversation.

* * *

When M awoke from her nap, Alexander, standing on the left side of her bed, looked slightly horrified. M sat up and asked, "Everything ok?"

Alexander quickly said, "When was the first time you killed someone to get blood?"

M looked startled then frightened. "Why...why do you ask?"

"Did you know, if I touch your forehead whilst you sleep, I can see your dream or more correctly, memory? Is it, perhaps, because you are an untrained seer?"

M looked even more frightened. "Yes, yes it is. It only happened once before, as in, someone seeing within my head. I'm so sorry Mr. Greyson."

"It's ok. Just one thing, how often does that..."

M cut him off, "That was the one and only time I ever killed someone for blood. Although, in my defense, I was in a cell and could not reach the food given to me, as I was extremely weak."

As she started to explain herself, Alexander listened and held onto every word, as this was one of few things, he did not know about her.


	7. Chapter 6) Flashback: Drinking Blood

**Here's another short chapter. I'm really sorry about how fast this chapter moves, but I wanted to get another chapter out for you guys and I thought it was personally better if it moved this fast. Also, just a quick heads up, in the next chapter, I hint at a character that has yet to be remotely mentioned. Stay tuned.****I do not own any of NBC's Dracula, just M.**

Back to the end of chapter 1

M had no idea how long she had been in the cell under Lady Jane's house, but she did know that hours turned into days and days into weeks. With each passing day, she became weaker and weaker and craving something she had never craved before, blood. M would contemplate whether or not she should find a way out and deal with her craving, in the weeks she spent in the cell, but never acted upon it. Although with each passing day, M was more tempted, as the cravings kept getting stronger and stronger.

One day, M was awake when someone came to give her food an M mustered all the strength she could and stood up, leaning against the cell wall. The person with the plate of food dropped it on the hard, stone, cold floor in front of the cell door which the person was standing in front of, while M struggled to stand. M looked at the person, which she could now see was a girl no older than 10 and calmly said, "Run."

The girl, without thinking about closing the cell door, turned around and ran. Meanwhile, M was using the walls and her sudden urge, to get out of the cell. M's eyes had changed colour at this point, but thankfully no one was around to notice.

Once M made it to the opened cell door, she stood in between the door and the lock, with one hand holding onto either side. Whilst standing there, M was listening for anyone; anyone who would try and stop her and Lady Jane. M only stood there for about a minute before she realized Lady Jane was not home and no one was coming to try and stop her. With that, M darted to the nearest cell wall on her right and started to make her way out.

* * *

After what seemed like hours to M, was only maybe 10 total, M was standing outside Lady Jane's house. M had come out the front door and now with enough strength to stand without support, looked around at all the people rushing back and forth across the streets. M was rather surprised at all the people rushing about, due to it being dark out, even with the few street lights, but M did not care for she found what she wanted and started to follow it. M followed what she was after, into a dark alleyway and she used the dark to his. What she was after was a young man, no older than 20 and he thought it a good idea to tell, "Whoever's there, I'm armed. I will not hesitate to..."

He was city off, for M had grabbed him by his neck and she was holding him up about 5 feet from the ground. The man was visibly terrified and looking into M's pitch black eyes did not help. M, rather maliciously said, "As if you could hurt me."

The man was struggling to breath, but M did not care not show any mercy as she pulled his neck to her mouth and bit into it. Then all of a sudden, Lady Jane ripped M off, the now dead man, and threw her onto the stone ground. M tried to back up, while still on the ground, but she was stopped by other order members. As Lady Jane bent down on the left of M, M, in her British accent said, "How quant? You think..."

M was cut of due to Lady Jane slapping her in the face. M turned to look Lady Jane in the eye and in her American accent said, "You think I care about how much I just took?"

M didn't say another word for an order member had knocked her out. Lady Jane gently laid M back on the ground and whispered, "What have I done? I'm so sorry."


End file.
